The Platypus of Oz
Mr. McFeely promises something special as he travels in a large truck to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. He greets everyone and waves as he passes by. Daniel Tiger is curious when Mr. McFeely stops at the house next door and unloads several boxes into the yard. Dad Tiger explains that the truck is a moving truck and that a new family will be moving in next door. Daniel and his dad travel throughout the neighborhood to tell everyone about the new neighbors. Returning home, Daniel shares his excitement with Mom Tiger and Margaret. Mom and Daniel pick sunflowers to share with their new neighbors before Daniel make-believes about what it might be like to move to a new house. Hearing a noise next door, Daniel sees that his new neighbors have started moving their boxes inside. He and his family go next door to meet the Platypus family. Inside, Dr. Platypus introduces the Tigers to her children -- Teddy, Leo, and Jodi -- as well as Jodi's grandmother, Nana. As Jodi shows Daniel her new bedroom, Daniel realizes he needs to use the potty. While he is gone, Jodi expresses to her mother that she misses her old room. Dr. Platypus and Jodi work together to unpack some boxes in her new room. Unpacking a box of toys, Daniel and Jodi play with toy trains before finding a toy hedgehog -- Jodi's stuffy named Benji. Jodi uses Benji to express her feelings of sadness to Daniel. With several large boxes empty, Daniel and Jodi take them outside to build a tunnel between their houses. They use crayons to draw pictures on the inside of the tunnel. When Jodi draws a picture of her old house, Daniel make-believes about visiting her previous home. Back inside, Dr. Platypus shows Jodi that her new room is almost finished. Jodi is happy to see that all of her things are present in her room -- except her bedtime book. With everyone's help, all of the boxes are unpacked but Jodi's book is still missing. Mr. McFeely arrives with an invitation to a welcome party at the Enchanted Garden. Jodi is excited about the party, but still upset because of her missing book. Everyone works together until the book is finally found outside. Daniel is happy to discover that the book is one of his favorites -- Tigey the Adventure Tiger! At the Enchanted Garden, King Friday XIII leads a neighborhood welcome extended to the Platypus family. When the pages from Jodi's book are lost in the wind, Daniel and his friends help gather them as they introduce themselves. Closing out the party, everyone marvels at a fireworks display over the neighborhood. Appearing In This Episode * Baker Aker * Dad Tiger * Daniel Tiger * Doctor Anna * Dr. Platypus * Grandpere * Henrietta Pussycat * Jodi Platypus * Katerina Kittycat * King Friday XIII * Lady Elaine Fairchilde * Leo Platypus * Margaret Tiger * Miss Elaina * Mom Tiger * Mr. McFeely * Music Man Stan * Nana Platypus * O the Owl * Prince Tuesday * Prince Wednesday * Queen Sara Saturday * Teacher Harriet * Munchkins * Tin Man * Dorothy * Scarecrow * Cowardly Lion * Wizard of Oz * Teddy Platypus * X the Owl Songs * Everything In Its Place * Optimistic Voices/Happy Getting To Know You/Merry Old Land of Oz * It's a Beautiful Night in the Neighborhood (v2) * It's a Brand New Day in the Neighborhood * Make a Place Feel Like Home * New Neighbors Are Coming * This Is Where I Used To Live * We Welcome You Today * You're Home Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Wizard of Oz